Polos Opuestos/Capítulo 1
Polos Opuestos: Capítulo 1 ---- Apenas se notaban rayos de sol en aquel puerto a sombras de Ciudad Petalia, en dónde entrenadores apenas pasaban buscando Pokémon y se adentraban en mar que sobrasalía de entre el puerto en dónde uno de los marineros más importantes apenas llegaba. El era un señor de avanzada edad, siempre acompañado de un Wingull casi inseparable de él, claro si es que no deja que el Team Aqua o Magma lo cuide un ratito. Mientras que el bajaba y saludaba de nuevo a su región después de haber ido lejos, a Unova a traer a una nueva inquilina que será cuidada por la región y ella misma, claro siempre había sido una chica independiente, nadie como Elkie Park para cuidarse sola. Elkie conocida por su belleza pero actitud educada hacia los mayores y totalmente ruda en ocasiones en las que se le molesta posee cabello rubio acompañado de ojos verde grisáceo arropada con un vestido gris un poco más abajo de la rodilla, con mangas del mismo color en tonalidad más oscura, una camisa de cuadros con mangas largas amarrada a su cintura, zapatos blancos y como siempre sus inseparables gargantillas color negro con la cual viajó llevando en ella un dije que le obsequió su madre al dejar la región de la cuál ella es oriunda. Elkie: -Bajando del barco con ayuda de un señor- Muchas gracias por traerme Sr. Fuji -''Dijo haciendo una reverencia''- Sr. Fuji: Tu y tus raíces, hehe… Te debía un favor, querida, no podía simplemente quedarme así cuando salvaste a mi Peeko en Unova. Elkie: No fue nada, estoy acostumbrada a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Sr. Fuji: Que niña, hahaha. Nos vemos querida! Elkie: Hasta luego -''Dijo Antes de irse del lugar''- Ella empezó a caminar en el puerto que empezaba a aglomerarse de personas que iban de allá para acá y de acá para allá, tomando barcos y llegando de otros barcos y nos fijamos ahora en otro chico llegado hace ya un tiempo, pero aún así totalmente nuevo. Los ojos color ámbar se resaltaban por el resto de sus rasgos faciales sin embargo su baja estatura no lo hacía mucho de nota, solamente de evadir para no tropezarse con él, claro como todos en Hoenn son taan altos, él era un poco más bajo a la promedio sin embargo acompañado de cabello negro, tez clara y una chamarra grisácea no hacía algo común para los demás. Toshiro: -''Baja del Barco''- (Espero no perderme en este lugar… O me irá bastante mal, debí haber estudiado sobre Hoenn antes de venir u.u) Elkie, sin embargo, pensaba en lo que haría, es organizada y su vida siempre tenía la dirección que ella tomaba. Elkie: (¿Nueva vida? Nueva vida que salvar diría yo) Y ya empieza el calor, argh… ???: Y con el bombón que eres te empezarás a derretir, cariño Elkie: What did you say, bitch? Mientras tanto Toshiro. Toshiro: (¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Es la primera vez que viajo solo… Pensé que podría, pero ahora no estoy seguro… En fin, ya estoy aquí, no voy a renunciar, haré lo que pueda) -''Empieza a caminar hacia cualquier parte''- Todo eso mientras que el asunto entre Elkie y el desconocido se avivaba.'' '''???: Lo que escuchaste, princesa. Elkie: ¿Cómo te llamas, vago? ???: Llámame, Luan Elkie: Muy bien Luan, aléjate de mí. Luan: ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso crees que no puedo tener una chica linda si quiero? Elkie: ¿Acaso quieres problemas? Toshiro: -''Observa a lo lejos la escena de Elkie y Luan''- (¿Qué está pasando allí?) -''Se acerca un poco''- Luan: ¿Me estás retando? Elkie: Aléjate de mí. Luan: ¿O qué? Toshiro: (Creo que esto se va a poner feo) -''Se acerca más''- Elkie: No debiste provocarme. Luan: Uh que miedo. Elkie: -''Dirige la vista hacia Toshiro y con la mano le indica que se mueva de lugar''- Toshiro: Uh? -''Sin entender, se aparta de donde estaba''- (¿Qué es lo que hará?) Elkie: Gracias desconocido ;v Luan: No veo que hagas nada Elkie: -''Toma a Luan de la nuca y lo tumba al suelo''- Toshiro: -''Se sorprende''- Elkie: ¿Me dejarás en paz? Luan: Ni que me hubieses hecho algo Elkie: -''Se sube a la espalda de Luan y le tuerce el brazo''- ¿Y ahora? Luan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHUN NO ME DUELE. -''Con todo de Juan Gabriel''- Elkie: -''Toma la pierna de Luan y lo empuja hasta un lado de Toshiro''- Luan: ¡Mi hermoso rostro! Toshiro: (Esa chica es impresionante) -''Observa los acontecimientos sin decir nada''- Elkie: -''Agarra el pie de Luan y lo arrastra hasta lanzarlo al mar''- Tengo hambre… -''Se acomoda la camisa de su cintura y vuelve por su bolso al lugar de la aglomeración de gente''- Buen día -''Hace una reverencia antes de retirarse''- Toshiro: (Supongo que ella sabe a dónde ir… ¿Sería buena idea seguirla a ver que encuentro? No lo sé) Elkie: -''Sigue caminando hasta salir del puerto''- Toshiro: (Supongo que la seguiré un poco, ¿Qué podría pasar?) -''Comienza a seguir a Elkie disimuladamente''- Siguió la inocente persecusión de Elkie hasta que se adentraron en Villa Raíz, totalmente pintoresca y con un pequeño lago en el inmueble. Elkie: -''Mira a los lados''- Allí estás mi laboratorio… -''Susurró mientras caminaba''- Toshiro: (¿Laboratorio? Oh, entonces no me equivoqué en mi decisión) -''Sigue caminando''- Elkie: -''Se acerca al laboratorio y toca la puerta''- Toshiro: -''Se acerca un poco al laboratorio''- (Por favor Toshiro, ahora no empieces con tu timidez :’v) Elkie: ¿Profesor? Toshiro: -Se acerca un poco- Pa…parece se que no hay nadie. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos hasta que la resonante voz de un adulto llamó su atención y en efecto, ambos voltearon a ver quién podría ser. Profesor Birch: -''Llega detrás de ambos''- Oh, chicos, llegaron antes de lo previsto, perdonen la demora, estaba ocupado en mis investigaciones y esas cosas -''Ríe''- En fin, yo soy el profesor Birch, el principal investigador Pokémon de la región Hoenn. Elkie: -''Hace una reverencia al profesor''- No se preocupe, Profesor Birch, es un gusto conocerlo. -''Dice con una voz más calma y pasiva que la del puerto''- n_n Toshiro: Em… Sí, lo mismo digo, u…un gusto conocerlo -''Dice con un tono nervioso''- Profesor Birch: El gusto es mío… Supongo que vienen por su Pokémon inicial, ¿No? -''Dice con una sonrisa''- Elkie: Exactamente, profesor -''Responde con una cara similar a la de un Budew''- Toshiro: Sip, es por eso -''Dice sonriendo, aunque se sigue notando nervioso''- Profesor: En ese caso, acompáñenme al laboratorio -''Entra al laboratorio''- Elkie posó su mano en el pecho de Toshiro deteniendo su entrada, claro, ella era más alta que él y luego se volteó aprovechando el desconcierto del Profesor. Elkie: Oye, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, a ti no te voy a sacar la madre ;v -''Dijo antes de entrar al laboratorio''- Toshiro: -''Apenado''- E…eh… No, no es por eso -''Entra al laboratorio''- Elkie: -''Aprovecha que el profesor está distraído''- ¿Entonces? ‘,:v Toshiro: -''Cabizbajo''- P…pues… Siempre he sido así :’v Elkie: Aigoo… -''Ríe un poco mientras se cubre un poco la boca''- Toshiro: Eh? -''Evitando cualquier contacto visual con Elkie''- Elkie: (¿Y ahora a este qué le dio?) -''Viendo a Toshiro de reojo''- Muy bien Profesor Birch, sigamos con esto :> Toshiro: (Siempre quedo en ridículo ante todos :’v) En una mesa tres juguetones y tiernas criaturas se posaron ansiosos de los nuevos entrandores que entraron al lugar ¡Tendrían otra oportunidad! Profesor: Muy bien chicos, en la mesa de enfrente hay 3 Pokémon, Treecko, del tipo planta, Mudkip, del tipo agua, y Torchic, del tipo fuego. Sean libres de elegir al que gusten. Elkie: Elije tú primero, desconocido. c: Toshiro: Ok… Gracias… -''Observa a los 3 Pokémon y estos lo miran alegremente''- Ya hice mi elección… Elijo a Mudkip!! c: El pequeño pokémon saltó hacia su nuevo entrenador y enrollándose en sus brazos para sentir el calor de la chamarra de Toshiro. Elkie: En ese caso, yo elijo a… -''Antes de poder decir su respuesta, Torchic salta hacia ella y empieza a restregar sus plumas contra su mejilla''- :3 Toshiro: -''Carga a Mudkip''- Oh baia, pesas un poco amigo -''Ríe''- Elkie: Muchas gracias, Profesor Birch Profesor: De nada -''Ríe''- Ahora, les haré entrega de 6 PokéBall’s al igual que su PokéDex Elkie: De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la amabilidad. Toshiro: Sip, gracias… Profesor Birch: No tienen que agradecerme, si necesitan ayuda, pueden contactarme cuando quieran -''Sonríe''- Elkie: Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora debo retirarme, pero fue un gusto, nos vemos, Profesor Birch. -''Dice haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del laboratorio''- Profesor Birch: El gusto fue mío. Toshiro: Em… Yo igual me retiro… Adios. Profesor: Oye, muchacho, espera un momento Toshiro: Eh? Q…Qué ocurre? Profesor: Mira, he notado tu nerviosismo, desconozco la razón, pero, debes vencer tus temores, el mundo es un lugar grandioso donde puedes hacer muchos amigos, pero, si no te tienes confianza, no avanzarás mucho, confía en tus capacidades y lograrás muchas cosas, ¿Vale? Toshiro: De acuerdo c: Profesor: Bien, puedes irte, si necesitas ayuda puedes contactarme cuando quieras. Toshiro: Muchas gracias profesor, adiós… -''Sale del laboratorio''- Al salir Toshiro pudo observar a Elkie sentada a la orilla de un lago y acariciando el agua mientras que Torchic paseaba a su alrededor. Elkie: Ni en Unova había agua tan cristalina Toshiro: -''Se acerca tímidamente''- Em… Ho…Hola Elkie: -''Se voltea''- Hola n.n Toshiro: Per…Perdón por lo del laboratorio… Mi nombre e…es Toshiro Minatozaki -'Sonriendo tímidamente'- Elkie: No te preocupes, me llamo Elkie… Park Elkie C: Toshiro: Park Elkie… Es un bonito nombre (¿Qué acabo de decir? :v) Elkie: -''Se sonroja levemente''- Gracias… Supongo, y por cierto, al menos dijiste que eras tímido, porque si decías algo como que era una chica linda juro que ibas a terminar en este mismo lago y sin un dedo Toshiro: Oh… E…entiend…do (Lo arruiné, felicidades a mí :v) Elkie: Oye respira, no has dicho nada malo, no voy a golpearte como lo hice con ese chico del puerto Toshiro: Oh, menos mal -Sonríe un poco- Elkie: Y dime, ¿Qué te trae a Agualandia? Toshiro: -''Ríe un poco''- Pues… Quise iniciar mi viaje lejos de Alola, lugar donde nací, Hoenn se me hizo un buen lugar para eso… Elkie: Yo vengo por… Motivos mas personales. Toshiro: Entiendo… -''Se sienta''- Elkie: Prefiero no asustarte, así que creo que dejaré la incógnita. -''Dijo viendo su reflejo en el agua''- Creo que eres un poco sensible para esto, pero bueno… Toshiro: Tranquila… Bueno, no me considero alguien sensible, pero… A juzgar p…por la forma en que lo dices, creo que es algo fuerte… Elkie: No maté a nadie °<° Toshiro: ¿Por qué pensaría que mataste a alguien? (Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse... creo :u) Elkie: Meh, hay mucha idiotez hoy en día… En fin, te lo diré, ¿Conoces al legendario que hace honor a Agualandia? Toshiro: ¿Cuál de los 3? Elkie: Kyogre. Toshiro: Oh, cierto… Agualandia… Kyogre… ¿Qué pasa con él? Elkie: Pues, digamos que siempre ha estado muy conectado a mí, Kyogre es para mí un ser bastante superior, y desde que me enteré de que el Team Aqua quiere usar sus poderes de una mala forma, me he esforzado en poder salvarlo, tuve que venir a Hoenn, aquí yo misma combatiré al Team Aqua, sea a golpes, o no, no dejaré que se acerquen a Kyogre. Toshiro: Oh, es una misión bastante noble… Pero… ¿Cómo los enfrentarás? Elkie: Iré a por ellos, simplemente iré líder por líder, poco a poco llegaré hasta ellos. Toshiro: ¿Puedo ayudarte? (Rayos… ¿Por qué lo dije?... Bueno, ya lo dije, no me voy a arrepentir) Elkie: -''Levanta una ceja''- ¿Estás seguro? Toshiro: Por supuesto n.n (No puedo arrepentirme ahora) Elkie: -''Se pone de pié y ayuda a Toshiro a levantarse''- Bien, creo que hay algo que debemos comenzar ;v Toshiro: Así es -Sonríe- Elkie: -''Comienza a correr sin soltar a Toshiro''- Así empieza la aventura entre ambos jóvenes que no solo de apariencias y providencias distintas sino que personalidad que expresan verdaderos Polos Opuestos, ambos, llenos de un objetivo en común ¿Algo combiará en la vida de ellos que nos convertirá en algo más que desconocidos? ¡Lo veremos después! ---- Nota de Phany: Hola cñores, soi io, Phany... No bueno chama, ando enferma pero no iba a dejar sin el estreno, yo no soy tan maldita así, podré ser su Pedigree pero yo también me enfermo de vergas. Nota de Perlado: Hola, soy Perlo, espero hayan disfrutado éste cap, por favor come ten lo que les pareció y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Phany: Anneyeonghi-haseyo!! Categoría:Polos Opuestos Categoría:Capítulos de PO Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Phany-Chan Categoría:Pearl-Kun